cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heinstrade
"Whoever shall pass on me, death must be deserved!" Heinstrade is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. He was a former elite agent of the SKY Federation who also aids the Cyber Tokyo Coalition and the rest of the government until Cyber Guy replaces him. However, he was dismissed from the agency and join with the Yokawa Haikatzu and became one of Ideki-Shida's trusted generals until her death. As of Cyber Hero: Codename C, he appears to be a true main arch-nemesis of Cyber Guy and the other Cyber Heroes and a true leader of the Yokawans while Ideki demoted as his second-in-command. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he took over Ideki's place as a supreme leader after her death but he has not interested in ruling North Korea. He supposed to be destroyed by Cyber Guy but it was too late. However, he was killed by a rogue artificial intelligence cybernoid named YKH-201. However, he was revived by Cyber Guy Archangel with Harumi-Hashida's first wish, in which Harumi forces him to turn to SKY Federation. He does so after realizing he was killed by YKH-201, commissioned by the new leader. He leaves SKY Federation after YKH-201 is destroyed, saying that he has no need to stay. During the second dominion, he was confronted by Judgment Cyber II in order to take him as a loyal member to the Misoan Empire but he ended up in a decisive fight after he refused to join. Later, he meet Cyber Guy to get help. This is the reason that made him turned good. After all, he became a leader of the Freedom Resistance, a network of freedom fighters who fought against the Yokawa Haikatzu. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he led the civilians to evacuate into their shelters from the invading Yokawan forces in Tokyo. Heinstrade also secretly works with the special resistance faction in CyberTokyo known as Shakokaino Teiko. Background Write the first section of your page here. Character appearance Trivia * His true origin are unknown. * His original name was Hein-Dal but is renamed to avoid any confusions with Heindall from Marvel. * Unlike Harumi, he does not need to get a new uniform after he reforms. * He doesn't need any ally or sidekick to fight his enemies. * Despite of being redeemed after his resurrection, he still has a Yokawa Haikatzu badge and pin on his uniform. ** However, he appears in the same uniform except a damaged helmet, lost his pin, and he has a wound in his shoulder after he met Cyber Guy in order to seek help from the decisive Judgment Cyber II. * According to the archangel, he cannot be resurrected again if he dies again. That is because if he dies again, he would be sent to the Remembrance Haven, and by his knowledge it is impossible to revive someone residing there. **However, it might be possible after Glorina-Glacier was revived a few episodes later by the archangel. * As of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, it appears that his relatives was killed by the Yokawa Haikatzu which was occurred before the events of Cyber Hero series. However, it appears appears that he is actually a spy for CyberTokyo Coalition forces despite of his betrayal to the SKY Federation is false as well as being Cyber Guy's arch-nemesis as well as he falsify his Yokawan leadership. Gallery As a Yokawan Leader Heinstrade_-_Coat.png Heinstrade.png|Heinstrade with a spiked-knuckle and dual blades. Quotes "There is no such as anarchy in every nation but those punks must deserved to be killed by our faction!" "WHAT??! Are you try to disintegrate me for nothing because I am useless?" - Heinstrade's response to YKH-201. "This is my punishment for my corruption. Please forgive me...." - His final words before his death. "I knew that he killed me, and I shall get my revenge." - His first words upon revival. "I'll keep this... just as a reminder of how much of a stickup I was." - Words upon leaving the SKY Federation. "Now, I fight for the freedom resistance!!" - When he encounters an invading Yokawan forces. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Presumed Deceased